Leap
by St. Genevieve
Summary: Terra La Feat has loved Star Wars since she was a little girl. Then, one fateful day, she is transported into the storyline, jsut about a year after Luke defeated the Emperor. When the girl and the Jedi Knight meet, sparks fly. Luke is drawn to Terra in a way he's never felt before. Soon enough they are falling madly in love. But a new evil is brewing and Luke knows he cant fall...


Chapter 1: Deserted

I hate deserts. I really, really hate them. The hot sand shifts under your feet and you slip and burn your hands as you scramble for a hold. The sun glares down on you, hotter than hellfire. It sucks.

My throat was parched and it was hard to swallow. My hair, long, dark brown and streaked through with green, swirled around me in the dry wind. I could feel my heart struggling to beat. Sweat coursed down my back.

I would have sold my soul for a glass of water. I would have killed for a little bit of shade. I had wandered for the good part of a day, and was starting to get desperate. I mean, one minute I had been thinking about my favorite movie, wishing I could go there, and the next I was wandering through a desert.

I looked up to the two glaring suns. "Please," I begged the sky. "Please don't let me die."

That's when I saw it. It looked weirdly familiar, but I couldn't have cared less. It was a little igloo-like structure, curving and the color of the sand. I ran toward it, stumbled into it. Down the stairs I flew, and into a circular courtyard of some sort. I looked around, and found a door that looked promising. I went in.

There was a sink. I ran to it, turned it on, and stuck my open mouth under it. The water was cool and sweet. I drank until my head stopped pounding and I felt ready to burst.

I grabbed a dusty glass, rinsed it out, and filled it with water. I went back into the courtyard. I explored the rooms of the strange house. Everything was covered with a fine layer of dust. No one had lived there for a while.

"Where am I?" I asked the silent, empty house. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had seen this place before. It was important somehow.

The next few days passed in a blur of work and sleep and music. I cleaned the house, slept from dusk to dawn, and sang every song in my memory. I found what used to be some sort of garden, and what I guessed were seeds. I planted them, but mostly ate the canned goods I found.

The home was quiet, but in a good way. It was solitary. Even though I liked the peace, I longed for company. But I had no idea where I was or what to expect. Someone was bound to come along eventually. I could wait until then.

And I wouldn't have to wait long.

The boy was handsome, with golden hair and sky blue eyes. He wore white clothes that almost looked like pajamas. Strapped to his waist was silver thingy.

The look on his face was sad, reflectively so, as he moved through the courtyard. I watched him with interest. It was almost a shame that I might have to beat him with a frying pan. He was quite the looker.

"Luke," a voice called. The boy looked up to see a young woman hurrying down the stairs. Her brown hair was loose about her shoulders and her white dress trailed through the dirt.

"What is it, Leia?" he asked.

"It looks as though someone has been living here. The ground has fresh footprints on it, and there's a well-tended garden out back," she explained.

Luke looked pensive. "I would have expected there to be more dust. No one has lived here for at least a year. Perhaps you're right."

"She is right," said another voice. A man came down the stairs and put his arm around Leia. "Chewy smells something. A young girl, perhaps."

"He can smell that well?" Leia sounded surprised.

"He's a Wookie. Of course he can."

"Then perhaps we should search the house," Luke suggested.

The man nodded.

"Come on, Han," Leia said, pulling him through one of the doors. Luke looked around.

I stepped out from my hiding place, my frying pan raised. "Don't move," I ordered.

Luke stared at me, blue eyes wide. He held his hands up slowly. "We mean you no harm. Put down the frying pan."

His voice was smooth as honey and something in me wanted to do as he said. But I couldn't. If I did, he might attack me. I didn't like being attacked.

"No! Don't use that trick on me," I snarled, holding the pan a little higher.

Han raised his eyebrows. "Strong mind to be able to recognize Jedi mind tricks."

"I don't want to hurt you," Luke said. He took a step forward.

I snorted. "I'm not afraid of you."

Han suddenly looked startled. "What's that behind you?"

"I'm not falling for that-" I lost consciousness.


End file.
